1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implantable medical device that delivers sufficient electrical energy to cardiac tissues to terminate (cardiovert) tachycardias and thus restore normal sinus rhythm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implantable material devices for the therapeutic stimulation of the heart are well known in the art from U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,746 issued to Wilson Greatbatch, which discloses a demand pacemaker. The demand pacemaker delivers electrical energy (5-25 microjoules) to the heart to initiate the depolarization of cardiac tissue. This stimulating regime is used to treat heart block by providing electrical stimulation in the absence of naturally occurring spontaneous cardiac depolarizations.
Another form of implantable medical device for the therapeutic stimulation of the heart is the automatic implantable defibrillator (AID) described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,614,954 and 3,614,955 to Mirowski, et al. These AID devices deliver energy (40 joules) to the heart to interrupt ventricular fibrillation of the heart. In operation, the AID device detects the ventricular fibrillation and delivers a nonsynchronous high-voltage pulse to the heart through widely spaced electrodes located outside of the heart, thus mimicking transthoracic defibrillation. This prior art technique requires both a limited thoracotomy to implant an electrode near the apical tip of the heart and a pervenous electrode system located in the superior vena cava of the heart. In practice, these devices have received limited usage due to the complexity of their implantation, their relatively large size and short operating life, and to the small numbers of patients who might benefit from it.
Another example of a prior art implantable cardioverter includes the device taught by U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 58,847 to Engle, et al. This device detects the onset of tachyarrhythmia and includes means to monitor or detect the progression of the tachyarrhythmia so that progressively greater energy levels may be applied to the heart to interrupt the arrhythmia.
A last example is that of an external synchronized cardioverter, described in Clinical Application of Cardioversion in Cardiovascular Clinics, 1970,2, pp. 239-260 by Douglas P. Zipes. This external device described is synchronized with ventricular depolarization to ensure that the cardioverting energy is not delivered during the vulnerable T-wave portion of the cardiac cycle.